The field of the invention is internal combustion engines and the invention relates more particularly to four cycle internal combustion engines of the type utilized in automobiles and other motor vehicles.
Rotary valves have been used in an internal combustion engines at least in the patent literature. The Tischler U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,036 shows an internal combustion engine with two rotary valves about each cylinder. The Lyons et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,041 similarly has a pair of rotary valves about each cylinder.
Lyons, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,337 shows another construction of a dual rotary valve engine with two rotary valves above each cylinder.
Lastly, the Hansard U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,942 shows a rotary vaned valve has an intake valve and a second exhaust valve above each cylinder.
It is not believed that any of the rotary valve engines set forth above have become practical and yet the concept of having a valve opening which provides a much larger port for the intake of air fuel mixture and the expelling of exhaust gases can provide a more efficient engine, as compared to the conventional poppet valves. Conventional valves provide a substantial amount of resistance to gas flow as they are only opened around the annular edges thereof.